


Fragmentations

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: All exos have trouble with memory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fragmentations

**Author's Note:**

> So I published this before but I wanted to give it it's own separate work because I love it

He looked at the white flower in hand, petals spread from the center, extensions that housed the pollen the lily possessed poking out of their shelter the plant provided them with. He gently brushed his finger against the lowest stooping petal, metal exterior making a fragment of the plant crumble.

What felt like lifetimes ago he stood in the same spot, the flat land stretching out before him with tendrils of golden grass reaching towards the sky. Something other then the landscape caught his eye. A figure of a beautiful woman, the one who captured and bonded his heart to hers. She smiled and-

And...

The area in which he stood stretched endlessly until disappearing behind the figures of the trees on the horizon swallowed it up. Time had welcomed change to the landscape, a small mound amongst the ground barely visable in due to the unkempt weeds among the grass. The exo paid no attention to this however.

_"I love you"_

_"I won't forget you"_

_"you won't be alone"_

_"I'll visit you"_

He blinked, purple eyes looking at the destruction he caused before scanning the surroundings.

"why am I here again?"

" _I'm sorry I failed you"_

"It couldn't of been that important anyway" He dismissed.

The white lily blanketed a small area of the ground left alone and broken for bacteria to decompose.

_"Her favorite flower was always the White Lily"_

A gentle breeze whisked through the trees, whispering the tale that would remain a mystery for the exo had no past memories of his promises or words to a simple human who's last wish was to be buried where she proposed to him.


End file.
